pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
CURIE
CURIE 'is the main antagonist of Pokemon Uranium, who possesses Urayne. The name "CURIE" comes from the CURIE interface, the mask which, when worn, enables the wearer to communicate with and ultimately suppress the willpower of nuclear life-forms. CURIE is an acronym for "Cerebral U092 Relay and Inhibitor Engine". Story CURIE is first encountered at Nuclear Plant Omicron, where they and Urayne are attempting to steal enriched uranium fuel. After being confronted, they use Urayne to wound Kellyn and Cameron, then escape using its Quantum Leap. It is then revealed through a letter in Cameron's coat that he had been secretly tracking their movements and predicts that they will be headed to Nuclear Plant Zeta. Once the player reaches the far end of Nuclear Plant Zeta's North Sector, they find CURIE and Urayne have imprisoned Theo in a stasis tank. CURIE then battles the player. Once they lose, they escape on the weakened Urayne in a fury. CURIE is encountered for the third time at the Tandor Championship Site, where they battle the player right before their match with Theo is supposed to occur. They only use Urayne, and after their defeat are revealed to be none other than Lucille, the main character's mother. Urayne then explains that Lucille had used the CURIE interface to interact with it while it was being tested, and the two became friends. When the Nuclear Plant was in meltdown, Lucille and Urayne stayed in Urayne's stasis tank to survive the nuclear radiation. They remained in hibernation for ten years until they were presumably freed by the Main Character after the in-game events at Nuclear Plant Epsilon. After this, Lucille is brought back to the player's house by Kellyn. Post-game, she is found in the bed on the first floor of the player's house, with Kellyn at her side. Cameron explains that it is unknown when she will awaken, but is willing to work with Kellyn to see her open her eyes once again. 'Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=trainer120.png |name= |location=Nuclear Plant Zeta |locationname=Nuclear Plant Zeta |prize= 9100 |pokemon=5 }} | | }} | | }} | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=trainer120.png |name= |location=Championship Site |locationname=Championship Site |prize= 11900 |pokemon=1 }} | Quotes * "We are CURIE. We are Urayne" * "THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE END! NOW... I AM... BECOME... DEATH!" * "...What? No! No no NO!" Sprites Trivia *Larkspur Labs, with lead researcher Dr. Lucille, created the CURIE Interface and facilitated the creation of U092, Urayne. ** 092 is a password used in Larkspur Labs. ** During Urayne's flashback, Lucille mentions that she and Larkspur had opposing viewpoints on how they would use Urayne. *Marie Curie, for whom the interface was most likely named, was a Polish nuclear scientist who discovered Radium, Polonium, and also won the Nobel Prize in both physics and chemistry. *Their quote "I AM… BECOME… DEATH!" originates from the famous remark from Robert Oppenheimer, one of the fathers of the atomic bomb, after the first successful detonation: "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." This quote comes from the Bhagavad Gita, a Hindu scripture. *CURIE's outfit somewhat resembles a male's haori. *The gas mask on the CURIE Interface connects to some sort of tank strapped to the back of the suit. This most likely supplies the mask with oxygen, however, we never see the full model. Category:Characters